The Captain And The Menace
by DefrostingSteve
Summary: Have you ever heard the story of The Captain And The Menace? What happens when something goes wrong, and Jim dies? What happens when you lose the person you love more than anyone else? What happens when you get to keep your love, but with side effects that slowly break down who you once were? (Or, Jim dies and Khan blames himself. Read on for more details.)
1. Chapter 1

_Work half-inspired (mostly inspired) by Mumford and Sons songs, what can I say, I love them ~_

_Do not ask the price I pay_  
_I must live with my quiet rage_  
_Can you tame the ghosts in my head?_  
_They run wild and wish me dead_  
_Or let me die where I lie_  
_Beneath the curse of my lovers' eyes_  
_..._  
_I walk slow_  
_Take my hand_  
_Help me on my way_

_I will hold on as long as you like_  
_But promise we will be alright_  
_Hold me tight and bury my heart next to yours_  
_I will hold on with all of my might_  
_Just promise we will be alright_

_This is ~kind of~ an AU to Fix You, but you don't need to read that to read this._

_I know I haven't finished Fix You, but I haven't been able to write it lately due to mental block because of family stuff, but the family stuff half-inspired this (the other half was inspired by Mumford and Sons :D)._

_I'm really excited for this and I hope you all like it, so enjoy :D_

* * *

"It wasn't his fault. You have to understand that, simply because he didn't. He still doesn't, the superidiot.

"It was an accident, and if I can accept that and get over it, so can you.

"You don't-I just-I just need you to understand.

"I need you to know it was an accident. I need you to know it wasn't his fault. I need you to listen to me, because he doesn't. Not like he ever did anyway.

"I won't lie, it is hard, but you know I love a challenge. I don't believe in no-win scenarios because I've been in them and there's always a way out.

"But... Not this time. I think this, this might be it. This is the end.

"It happened-You know when it happened. You saw the report after...

"I am sorry. You've been through this once, and I know that hurt you. I laughed it off when you told me how much it affected you. I'm sorry for that. Only later did I realise how much it meant to me. That sounds selfish doesn't it? Another ego-swelling comment.

"But you should know, that you, you helped me, more than anyone else. You've lost everything, just like me, and we found each other. You're my best friend. And I know I annoy you, I annoy everyone, but you...

"I always know where I stand with you, so I trust you. If you were going to leave me, like everybody else does, you'd tell me first. I'd know it was coming.

"I'm sorry I've put you through this again. I love you. And please, please don't go back to that place. You've come so far since then, please don't go back to that.

"Anyway. Tuesday. On our mission.

"Yeah, everything was fine. I was collecting data while Khan was monitoring the levels of the planet. Then...

"James!" Khan shouted suddenly, turning round to face Jim. Jim looked at him in response, a question on his face. "Something's going to-"

Khan looked up at the cave they were in. The stalactites above them began shaking, and Khan saw where they were going to fall. He pushed Jim away from him as hard as he could, causing Jim to stumble back several feet before he fell over, his head rebounding on the floor with a loud thud.

As Khan pushed Jim, he himself took several steps back. They were just in time; the stalactites fell where they'd been stood seconds before, causing a small mound to build up between them.

"James, are you okay?" Khan asked, the panic echoing in his voice.

There was no reply. Khan could feel the panic build up inside him, but he squashed it. Panicking wouldn't help.

"James?" Khan asked again as he walked closer to the mound, craning his neck for a sight of his lover.

"Khan?" Jim muttered, his voice laced with pain and confusion.

"Are you okay?" Khan asked as he found a spot where he could see Jim. He was half curled up, his hand raised to his head.

"Head hurts." Jim said weakly.

"James, look at me." Khan ordered.

"Where are you?" Jim asked his eyes fluttering constantly as he searched for Khan. "Where are we?"

"I need you to look at me." The panic was becoming too hard to contain.

"Can't. Everything's funny."

Khan watched Jim' eyes fluttering, failing to focus on anything and noticed his voice become quieter.

"'M bleeding, Khan."

Khan froze as Jim moved his hand. It had barely touched the back of his head and it was covered in blood.

"Shit." Khan said before he kicked into action and began shifting the rock in front of him. "James I need you to keep talking to me, tell me a story."

"What story?" Jim's voice sounded sleepy.

"Any story." Khan grunted as he lifted up a large rock and threw it behind him.

"There's a song in my head."

"Sing me a song James. I love your voice." Khan said with a smile as he recalled Jim singing in the shower.

"You gave me hope in the darkness that I would find the light..." Jim crooned softly.

Khan paused minutely before he continued his work. "Why are you singing that?"

"It's in my head, getting louder."

"Where did you hear it?"

"My mum used to sing it to me." Jim whispered, half-asleep.

Khan threw another rock so it made a loud noise, checking Jim to make sure it woke him up. "I didn't know your mum sung to you."

"T'was before she left. She used to sing songs to me when I was ill."

"What other songs did she sing to you?" Khan asked with a smile as he had almost cleared a pathway.

"There was this one song, called 'The Cave'," Jim said. Khan could hear the smile on Jim's face at the irony, smiling as he lifted up another rock.

A rock he shouldn't have touched. A rock that if he'd have been fully concentrating on which rocks to move instead of which ones would get him to Jim fastest, it wouldn't have happened.

It was a stupid mistake.

And Khan would never forget it.

Khan realised too late what he'd done. He'd already began lifting the rock when he realised what was about to happen, and froze instantaneously, but it was too late.

The rock had moved enough to let slip a rock that had been leaning on it. Not enough to notice straight away, but enough to move when it moved.

Enough to cause a rockslide when it moved.

A rockslide that would crush Jim.

Khan shouted at Jim, every emotion fighting to be the most dominant in his voice.

Jim could hardly hear Khan's voice screaming his name over the sound of all the rocks falling.

Khan began moving before the rocks had settled, already making his way across to Jim. So much rock had fallen, he couldn't even see Jim anymore, but he knew where Jim laid, and aimed for that part.

Khan didn't know how long it took him to reach Jim. Time can't be measured accurately when you're panicking. Every second stretched by as he imagined Jim slowly dying, waiting for Khan to rescue him like he always did.

But not this time.

And never again.

Khan shouted with every rock he shifted, until he saw Jim's hand between two rocks. Then he shifted them slowly, uncovering Jim's face first.

Jim's face was cut everywhere, absolutely filthy, and bloody from his broken nose as well as all the cuts.

Khan quickly looked away, moving to uncover Jim's chest. No point trying to wake Jim up if he couldn't breathe.

Khan took away the stone gently but firmly, then analysed Jim's body, taking in every injury he could see.

Jim's body looked completely and utterly compressed. Every bone was broken from the weight that had fallen on him.

Jim was dead.

Khan couldn't look.

He couldn't look at what he'd done.

It was all his fault.

If he hadn't of moved that rock. If he hadn't of pushed Jim so hard. If he had pulled Jim with him. If he hadn't of done this mission with Jim. If-

Jim's chest moved ever-so-slightly, and Khan's brain stopped. He raised a hand, not quite touching Jim's cheek before pulling his hand away.

"James?"

Jim gasped before he whispered "Khan."

Tears fell down Khan's face as he heard Jim's voice. "I'm so sorry, Jim, I can't," Khan gulped as he looked over Jim's body, "I can't save you." He whispered.

"Khan, all hurts. Listen." Jim's eyes focused on Khan, brighter than they'd ever been. "Keep earth below my feet." His words gurgled as blood began to trail from his mouth.

"James, I don't-"

"Don't blame self. Please."

"But Ja-"

"No!" Jim raised his voice before gasping, tears rolling from his eyes as the pain increased horrifically. "Khan. Need to listen."

"Okay."

"I love you." Jim tried to smile, but Khan looked away. He refused to see Jim's smile disfigured, he refused to see Jim's smile broken.

"I love you, James." Khan replied as he edged closer to Jim, still not daring to touch him.

"Khan?" Jim whispered as his eyes drifted away from Khan's face. He suddenly looked at Khan again as he said "Always." before closing his eyes.

"Always." Khan repeated with a smile. "Always, James, always."

Jim didn't reply.

"James." Khan said louder. "JAMES." He roared as tears fell fast from him.

Khan's world span. "No, no, no. James don't, don't you dare do this. James Tiberius Kirk I am ordering you, do not leave me. DON'T. LEAVE. ME." Khan swayed as he brought his hands to his face, unable to contain the feelings that were swallowing him. "You're all I have." He juttered out between breaths.

He suddenly stood up and began moving the stone that covered Jim's legs. "JAMES. WAKE UP. YOU ARE MINE AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE ME.

"I. FORBID. YOU." Each word that matched with a rock being moved before Khan collapsed next to Jim's clear body. Khan shifted so he was hovering over Jim's face.

"James, Jim... Jim. Please, do not leave me. Please please please please please." Khan, the king who never begged, was reduced to nothing but pleads. "Take me with you. Please Jim, take me with you."

Khan gasped as a wave of emotion overcame him, lowering his head and curling up as his feelings overpowered him. Through teary eyes, he made out Jim's hand and took it in his own, grasping it tight as he began rocking.

"I have always saved you, always. And I couldn't save you now. I tried, James, I tried.

"I need you to save me. I need you to help me, please James, do anything, move, talk, for fuck sake James." Khan widened his eyes as he waited for Jim to react. "Help me. Save me. Take me.

"Take me, James. Take me with you." Khan repeated 'Take me' as his face screwed up and he began rocking again, howling and pushing out the words he wanted, needed Jim to hear. "Take me, take me, take me."

The talking and the crying became too much for Khan's throat, and he stood up quickly to move away from Jim's body as he threw up the contents of his stomach.

When he'd done, he turned back around to face Jim's body, wobbling sideways as he took a few steps forward. Then he collapsed onto the floor, a concoction of limbs and tears.

"No, no." Khan shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away from Jim's body. He crawled over to Jim, and rested his head on Jim's chest.

"Don't leave me." Khan whispered against Jim's heart as fresh tears fell onto his body.

"I heard it all. I heard everything he said. Every other sense was gone, I couldn't see, I couldn't feel, I couldn't smell and I couldn't taste... But I could hear. I heard the words that haunt me everyday."

Jim sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "The last thing I heard was the great Khan Noonien Singh begging to die beside me." Jim snarled. He sighed again, taking a moment before continuing.

"Then?"

"Then, then I woke up. In my apartment. Wearing the clothes I was wearing when I was last there. Completely fine and dandy.

"First thing I did was try to leave. All I wanted to do was find someone, you, Khan, find out what was going on.

"But I couldn't. When I tried to go through the door, it was like I bounced off of something. I was there for hours, trying to get through but nothing worked. I was a prisoner in my own apartment. Not even in my home. Not even on the Enterprise.

"It didn't take me long to try to walk through the wall-"

"Did it work?"

"Yep." Jim grinned, but even his grin was shadowed with sadness. "I went straight through.

"Being stuck in your own apartment, that's alright if someone's with you. I could have been anywhere, and as long as one of you guys were with me, I'd be happy. It's not about where you are, but who you're with.

"However, I was alone. I hated that place anyway, so imagine how much I hate it now. I can't stand it." Jim snarled his last words.

"I want to run tests-"

"Not now." Jim frowned at his best friend. "Seriously? Trying to open my heart to you here."

"Sorry."

"Then, Khan came home. Seeing him again, Jesus Christ, I'm not afraid to admit I cried. I welled up as soon as I saw him. I just missed him so much, hearing him speak, feeling him-

"Anyway, I missed him. I waited for him to move, because I wasn't sure what he was thinking. I just kind of stood there, crying, watching him. Waiting.

"Then he grinned. The best expression I have ever seen on his face, and I've seen him come." Jim smiled at the groan he received. "I was just saying. So, he was grinning and I was crying and then we started laughing and it was great.

"Until he..." Jim swallowed, looking down. "Until he ran towards me. He looked beautiful, his face lit up and his eyes bright and the smile on his face-" Jim's voice caught at the memory.

"Then what happened?" Bones asked, his voice a whisper, still in shock over the story his best friend was telling him.

"Then he ran straight through me."


	2. Chapter 2

_But you have blood on your hands_  
_And I know it's mine_  
_I just need more time_  
_So get off your low There's no drink, or drug, I've tried that rids the curse of my lovers eyes My hope torn apart..._  
_But the ghosts that we knew_  
_Will flicker from view_  
_And we'll live a long life_

* * *

"Oh, Jim." Bones imagined what that would feel like, and felt his heart break. To be stuck in a place you hate, with the person you love, and unable to touch them... That is torture.

Bones' eyes raked over Jim's face as he analysed him. Jim looked fucking awful, no point lying about that, but at the same time he looked exactly the same as when Bones had last seen him, seconds before him and Khan were blasted onto that stupid planet to take samples.

Except his eyes. His eyes looked so much older, so much sadder, as if he'd experienced something awful.

Well, he had.

Bones went to touch Jim's shoulder, but he went straight through.

Bones stared in horror at himself for making such a stupid move. Jim stared at him, tears falling from his face.

"Jim, I'm sorry-"

Jim nodded as he frowned, looking down. "I know, I know Bones. Imagine how many times Khan's done that, momentarily forgotten what's happened and reached for me like he normally would. It's hell Bones. I can't do it anymore."

Bones glanced at Jim sharply. "What do you mean?"

Jim stood up from his couch as anger ran through him, remembering everything that had happened.

"I mean I can't do this anymore. I can't handle Khan. Not like I have to anymore but-

"Khan, Khan changed. We both did, as you've probably noticed. Khan became... Violent. Angry. Distant. It got to a point where he wouldn't even look at me...

* * *

"Khan." Jim muttered as he moved to stand in front of his love. "Come on, stop it."

"Leave me alone." Khan spat out through clenched teeth. He lifted his glass up to his lips, downing yet another drink, then threw the glass on the table in front of him.

"No, I won't. I'm not going to be here and just watch you tear yourself to shreds."

Khan sighed, leaning forward until his head was in between his knees. He ran his hands through his hair, lacing his fingers together on the back of his head.

"And you should know better than this by now." Jim added lightly as he sat down next to Khan on the couch.

"How? How am I supposed to know better? I have to face you everyday." He snarled.

"At least I'm here." Jim added quietly.

"Here. It's a joke. You're a joke, forced to live here. Forever."

"Here's not so bad. Not if you're here with me." Jim replied with a smile that Khan couldn't see, but he could hear in Jim's voice.

"And what happens when I die?" Khan inquired quietly, lifting his head slightly to look at Jim.

They both missed a beat as Khan's words sunk in.

Jim stared back at him, his heart breaking as tears pooled together in Khan's eyes, threatening to spill. "Maybe I'll disappear then. If anything happens to you, I have nothing left to be here for. I'm only here because of you, Khan."

"And what if you don't? What if you carry on being like this forever?" Khan waved a hand towards Jim's body. He stopped, his arm still lingering in the air as he slowly reached for Jim.

Then he sobbed, bringing his arm down to cover his face.

Jim paused as forever stretched out in front of him. He imagined being stuck in their apartment, watching other people use their space and change it and use it differently. He imagined the single people using it like he was once did, the couples using it like him and Khan used to, and the families using it like him and Khan never will.

"I don't know, Khan. I don't know what's going to happen." He replied quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, James." Khan said through his sobs, his voice sounding almost as broken as he was.

Jim tightened his hands into fists, hating himself, their situation, everything. All he wanted to do was touch Khan, to wrap his arms around the person he loved and comfort him, hold him close.

But he couldn't. And he never would.

Anger rolled through Jim, and he let it out at the wrong person. "Khan, stop it. This is pathetic. We've been through this too many times now, for fuck sake stop blaming yourself."

"IT WAS MY FAULT!" Khan roared as he suddenly stood up.

"I DON'T CARE." Jim shouted as he mirrored Khan. They faced each other, staring at one another.

Khan took a step closer to Jim, and brought his hand up to cup his face. Like always, he felt nothing as his hand went straight through Jim's face.

"Do you feel anything?" Khan asked.

Jim swallowed, hating how the truth hurt Khan but knowing there'd be no point in lying. "No." Khan sat back down heavily on the couch. "But I can imagine it, and if I imagine it enough, it feels real."

"Do you realise how pathetic that sounds?"

"I know, but it's the best we've got."

"It's the best you've got." Khan snapped as he stood up straighter, his face changing as he thought of something else. "I don't have to do this. I can leave, and find someone else, and I never have to come back here. I deserve better than this."

He saw the way his words affected Jim. He knew that Jim's biggest insecurity was the people he loved walking out on him, just like so many had before. Khan was the only person that Jim had truly let in, and trusted not to leave. And Khan had just thrown that in his face.

"Go." Jim said sadly. "We both know you deserve more than I can ever give you, and we both know I want you to go. I want you to be happy, and you can't be happy here. Not anymore." Jim looked down, swallowing down the lump that filled his throat. He couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes, trailing down his cheeks quicker than he could angrily wipe them away.

"Jim, I didn't mean-"

"Khan, if I were still alive, I would fight for you and make you stay. But I'm not, and I won't, because I know this isn't going to get any better. This is the best we've got, and it's shit." Jim chocked out as he shrugged.

Khan looked at the person he loved. He looked at Jim's eyes, made brighter by his tears. He looked at Jim's face, imagining the smile that wasn't the same anymore, that looked slightly broken, a copy of what once was. He looked at Jim's body, remembering how it used to feel beneath him.

Then Khan made a decision.

"When this first happened," Khan coughed to clear his throat, "when you died, I'd have done anything to get you back in any way, shape or form. I just needed my Jim, my light in the darkness."

Fresh tears spilled down Jim's face as he closed his eyes, taking in everything Khan said, while remembering when he himself had said those words in the cave.

"When you came back, when I found you here, we thought this would be perfect. I could go to work every day and come home to you, and we'd spend the rest of our days like that." Khan's voice hitched.

"Then we realised." Jim whispered, his eyes still closed as his face screwed up in pain at the memory. "Then came the anger. The depression. The sorrow. And now the drinking." Jim opened his eyes to look at Khan's glass on the table.

"James, I can't do this anymore." Khan chocked out, not daring to look at Jim. He couldn't see the expression on Jim's face as he was added to the long list of people that had walked out on Jim.

"I know." Jim whispered, turning around so his back was to Khan. Everything he felt was written on his face, and if Khan saw that, it would change his mind. Khan needed to leave.

"James, I'm sorry. For everything."

"I know." Jim repeated, quieter than before. "Where will you go?" Jim whispered, not daring to raise his voice any louder in case it broke.

"I'll transfer to another branch of Star Fleet. There's a job that's opened up-"

"You had this planned." Jim's heart broke all over again as he imagined Khan sat in his office, plotting ways to get away from him as soon as possible.

"No! James, no. I was offered the job today, I've thought it through. I think... It's for the best."

Jim didn't say anything, too many emotions and feelings and scenarios going through his head.

"What about this place?"

"I'll sell it."

"And leave me to wander around, seeing someone else happy right where we could have been?" Jim snapped, turning around to watch Khan justify this selfish act.

"What do you want me to do?" Khan said quietly, not rising to the bait.

Jim sat back down next to him on the couch. He sighed. "I want you to go. I want you to be happy. Wherever that may be."

Khan closed his eyes, running his hand down his face to wipe away his tears. "You're a walking reminder of what I did. I feel myself become more overcome with this guilt with every step closer I get to this place. This isn't home anymore, this is hell. And you're my devil.

"I loved you James. I loved you more than I love my crew. Now... Now I can't stand the sight of you.

"I hate you."

Khan opened his eyes to look at Jim, but Jim was already gone.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Bones asked, his mouth open in surprise.

"Nowhere. I just didn't want to be there anymore, and I... Became invisible? I don't know. I don't understand any of this.

"I just-He couldn't see me running after him, and he couldn't hear me replying to his shouts. He was running all over here, shouting for me to come back. Then he trashed it, everything. I tidied up.

"Oh yeah," An angry smile took over Jim's face, "Did you know I can touch things, but not people? Fucking fantastic.

"After he trashed this place, he curled up on my side of our bed, and cried. He fucking howled. Khan. He... He broke down." Jim sobbed the last word, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Bones spoke up. "Jim, he ran around the flat looking for you. Don't you think that proves something?"

"Like what?"

Bones sighed at Jim's stupidity. "Like he still loves you. Like he still cares. Jim, he ran after you, then he came to me and told me about you. He knows you needed someone, and he probably felt inadequate."

"Khan? Inadequate? He doesn't even know the word."

"Jim." Bones lightly scolded.

Jim shrugged. "I don't know." His voice cracked, broken. "I don't know, Bones." He looked at Bones helplessly, his eyes endlessly blue and clear, covered with tears again.

"For god's sake Jim, you're meant for each other. You're soulmates. Any of us can tell you that. Work this out."

"Bones, this isn't some tiff over who didn't make the bed. This is... For fuck sake I can't touch him! I'm basically a holograph.

"I'm nothing."

"Oh shut up, you drama queen. When have you ever been nothing? You have and always will be something, something great. And even if we get sick of you, which we won't even though you push it sometimes, you'll never mean nothing to Khan."

"He hates me."

"He hates himself. Misplaced anger. Obviously." Bones rolled his eyes. "Such an airhead." He muttered.

"He's gone now." Jim said quietly.

"We'll figure it out Jim. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimes' Homes**

Apartment: 13b

Last Owners: James Tiberius Kirk and Khan Noonien Singh

Status: _It's complicated?_

* * *

The tenants of Grimes' Homes gossip. Obviously. Everybody gossips. But there's a particular apartment they gossip about.

Of course, it's 13b.

500 floors, with three apartments on each floor, and 13b gets all the attention.

It amuses Jim and Khan greatly.

They hear the whispers of the people that edge past their door, and what they don't hear through the door, they hear from their favourite neighbour.

Have you ever heard the story of the Captain and the Menace?

Apartment 13b belongs to a once-Captain of a great ship. This Captain was a slag, a manwhore, whatever phrase you'd like to call him, the point is he likes sex and he'd go to anyone to get it.

Until he fell in love.

The story goes a great menace, a 300 years old menace, is blackmailed to do bad things. In the process, he threatens this Captain and his people, and the Captain retorts by capturing the menace and talking to him. As they overtake the people who first blackmailed the menace, they fall in love. So when the Captain dies saving his crew, and the only person who can save him is the menace, how can the menace refuse to help the one he loves?

He can't. So he doesn't.

Returned from the dead, the Captain helps the menace live in this world. He shares his home with him, helps him get a job, even helps him regain his family.

Then, the Captain invites the menace onto his ship, to fly with him among the stars.

So they do. And it is perfect. For three years.

Then, there is an accident. And the Captain dies.

The menace becomes uncontrollable, fuelled by grief and rage and guilt, he causes havoc wherever he goes, ruining the life that the Captain has built for him.

Then he goes to the one place he has been avoiding. His home. Their home. And waiting for him is his love. The Captain.

But there is a catch; the Captain can't touch anybody.

At first, they accept it. They look at it as a challenge, and they both love overcoming challenges.

However, it doesn't take long for this perspective to wear off. The menace treats the Captain like normal, and forgets that he can't touch him. Every time his hand passes through the Captain's face, it breaks the Captain's heart.

Simultaneously, every time the menace looks at the Captain, he sees his biggest mistake, because in his mind, this is all his fault.

And slowly, this couple, who've come through so much, fall apart. It's like the Captain now is; they know their love is there, but they can't feel it anymore.

Suddenly, one day is that one day too many, and the menace leaves. He has to. He can't face the walking reminder, the hopeless wanderer, that his lover has become.

Before he leaves, he tells the Captain's best man about what's happened. The Captain's best man refuses to accept they're over, because he knows they are born for each other, meant to be together, soul mates.

So the best man comes up with a plan. He meets the menace, and they work through all the kinks until their plan is absolute.

They plan it as best as they can, but there's still a risk it won't work.

Yet they do it anyway, because the best man refuses to give up on this, and menace has been given the hope he hasn't felt in a long time, and now he won't let go of it. He holds on to this hope for dear life, and it replaces his grief and anger.

They put the plan in motion.

Nobody tells the Captain.

Nobody tells the Captain anything.

It was lucky that the Captain's best man was with him at the time the Captain found out, otherwise he would have gone, and gone forever.

The menace has commit suicide, and the note found beside him reads 'I'm doing this for my light in the darkness.'

The Captain gives up hoping for any happiness in this life.

The best man waits.

And waits.

And waits.

And he never gives up.

Because he knows that if anybody can pull this off, if anybody loves the Captain so much to do this, it's the menace.

And, he's right.

He goes to see the Captain, his daily visit, which is currently three months after the menace's suicide. Expecting to find the Captain at his darkest hour, the relief he feels when he finds the Captain wrapped in the menace's embrace is overwhelming.

Because ghosts can't touch living things.

And neither of them are living anymore.

The story gives the tenants of Grimes' Homes shivers, fear, and hope. Hope that when they die, it really isn't the end. Hope that when they lose the person they care about more than anything else, if they try hard enough, they can find them again. No matter what.

Hope that sometimes love really is forever.

The Captain and the menace live in 13b. Neither of them can leave, and neither of them would do if they could. They have forever to spend with each other.

Just like they wanted.

They have family who call to see them, friends that drop by, and people who dare to see if the story is real.

Like the pub landlord. A man who was told the story of 13b, and wanted to find out if it was real. So he went, and he asked, and he found out the truth. Then he changed the name of his pub to The Captain And The Menace.

Many people have knocked on their doors, and all of them have stayed to talk to them, even if they didn't mean to. Not about anything in particular, there's just some people that are exciting to be around, some people that are an adventure in themselves.

Some people like The Captain and The Menace.

Some people like James Tiberius Kirk and Khan Noonien Singh.

* * *

~ The end ~

Thank you so much for reading, for pressing the kudos button, and for leaving feedback. I cannot thank you enough, my lovely people3


End file.
